Evergreen
by fLuFF GoDdeSs
Summary: [chap 1&2 updated] Harry & Hermione play Matchmaker on Ron & Lavender.Little do they now,it's not [updated chap1&2]to each other, but also the two of them.Will they ever get together?Romance.Fairies.blabla.Fluffy H/H & bit of R/L!
1. Like-me-Like-me

..Evergreen..  
  
Chapter one: Like-me-Like-me  
  
My second HH. Well, I hope you will like this :) If you are wondering why the title is evergreen, well, you will learn soon enough in later chapters.HDIFILWY's 12th chapter will be coming soon! But I hope you will like this! I am still reading GoF and it had to be my fav. It has lots of HH pages. ESpecially when I read about the.. Harry needed... Hermione. gawsh how fluffy!  
  
Summary: Harry and Hermione play Matchmaker on Ron and Lavender.Little do they now, it's not only Ron and Lavender who get developed to each other, but also the two of them. And who ever knew someone is playing matchmaker on the two of them too?  
  
Rating: PG-13 just to be safe :)  
  
Author: fluff*bunny  
  
Ship: H/H and some R/L and a little G/S(seamus not snape!)  
  
Just to remind you that Harry Potter and co. is owned by JK Rowling, WB, etc. So don't sue me :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Good Afternoon Class," Professor McGonagall started, to her Transfiguration class of Gryffindor and Slytherin fifth years. The whole school had almost finished half the school term and Teachers started giving out projects. "Today, I am giving all of you a special project, it will be done by pairs.To start of, we will take care of the Faeries.  
  
"You might be wondering what this has to do with Tranfiguration, but Rubeus had some important things to do, we agreed that I take care of this project matter as of now." Professor McGonagall instructed, reavealing a small golden colored pouch.  
  
"Furthermore, these are different kind of faeries, the flower faeries.In this pouch are the seeds.You and your partner will raise the faerie as if your own child,until it is fully gown." Professor McGonagall further explained.  
  
"Very well, I will just give more details later after you can choose your pair. Only boy-girl. Go ahead, take your time." Professor McGonagall stated clearly and took her wand as whispered some words and the pouch glittered golden dust.  
  
The students started to pair themselves.  
  
Harry leaned over to Hermione. "This is perfect. Let's pair ourselves so Ron will be forced to pair with Lavender." he said.  
  
"Great Idea!," Hermione replied. "Ron, who you paired with?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Huh? me? I don't know. Wanna be my partner? I think there's no one left." Ron said gloomingly. He wondered how everyone in the room had a partner in just two minutes.  
  
"How about Lavender, Ron? She looks like she has no partner too. Or, you can choose Pansy Parkinson." Harry whispered, where only Hermione and Ron can hear which was shortly followed by chuckles by Hermione and Harry. Pansy Parkinson was one of the mean Sytherins Ron hated.  
  
"I'll take Lavender." Ron declared. "So what are you waiting for? Ask her before someone else does!" Hermione added.  
  
Ron stared blankly at Hermione, he can't even believe he was doing this. But then, he took a deep breath and called the girl in front of his seat, Lavender turned to him.  
  
"Uh, ah, Lavender? Mind if we pair together?" Ron asked nervously.  
  
"S-sure." was Lavender's reply. Ron smiled and went back to his seat just to see Harry and Hermione giving each other high fives. Ron was not sure but he had a very good idea that his two best friends were playing "matchmaker" to him and Lavender. He gave them a that-was-so-embarassing-I- am-going-to-kill-you-later look. Harry and Hermione just chuckled.  
  
Professor McGonagall put down the book she was scanning.  
  
"So, everyone has a partner? Very well, I'm handing you one of these seeds, you will have to plant them and it will grow to a flower. Of course, it will form a flower bud but it when it opens, it will be the birth of your baby faerie," Professor McGonagall started to distribute each pair a faerie seed.  
  
"You will raise your Faerie as if you own child. You can get to name it. This really is a very important project for all of you. And a big responsibilty. Faeries are just like us, except they have wings of course, you should raise your faerie , dress it, feed it, etcetera. I won't give you further details anymore about this , you will have to research how to raise your faerie properly yourselves." Professor McGonagall further explained.  
  
"You and your pair will pass your faerie in two months, we will see how you raised them and you will be graded. Furthermore reminders will be said tomorrow. If there is nothing more, I believe we can finish this class early. Good bye class and Have a nice day." Professor McgonaGall smiled.[1]  
  
The students got up and grabbed their belongings and carefully held their faerie seed, which was the size of jellybean. It looked very yummy to eat except it was gold in color.  
  
"That was a very great idea Harry! Now they can really spend more time with each other!" Hermione exclaimed to Harry, glancing at Ron who was talking with a blushing Lavender about their project.  
  
"Thanks." Harry replied. Just then Ron walked towards them.  
  
"I can't beleive the two of you set me up!" said Ron wearily.  
  
"You're welcome Ron!" Harry smiled. Ron just rolled his eyes. 'If you didn't did this too soon, I could be the one setting the two of you up!' Ron thought vividly as he looked at Hermione smiling at Harry.  
  
"We have to research about this immediately before anyone else can grab the book. Come on!" Hermione said, taking Harry's hand and leaded them to the Library.  
  
'Why did I just took his hand! You're such a dimwitt Hermione! Let it go!' Hermione scolded herself and let go of Harry's hand, and tried very hard to keep herself from blushing.  
  
"Okay, we're here." Hermione smiled, looking at the big library. Hermione led them to the bookshelves which she was very familiar of. Then they stopped for Hermione to take a quite big book,namely, Faeries, How to raise them which looked like it had 5 other books to it, which looked similar.  
  
"Okay, we got it. Let's read it later and head to Herbology." Hermione said and to the three of them spent the rest of their classes just waiting to find out more about their 'Faerie Project'.  
  
The afternoon dragged on. And now, we have Harry, Ron and Hermione at the Great Hall having their dinner. But Hermione wasn't even eating at all, she started reading the contents of the book.  
  
"Listen, We have to plant them in some soft of Faerie growing soil named, Uberitas and it will start to grow. The flower will keep on growing, you faerie will not reveal until excatly one week since you planted the seed." Hermione said eagerly.  
  
"That's -er- nice, but Hermione, you have to eat, you hardly eaten anything yet." Ron suggessted.  
  
"Oh yeah, hehe, just got carried away!" Hermione smiled and scooped some food on her plate.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione as she was eating her pumpkin pie. She looks so cute when she smiles.  
  
After dinner was over, Hermione excitedly read the book.  
  
"So, this is it, we just have to plant the seed. But where do we get the Uberitas?" Hermione asked herself.  
  
Harry read the book himself. "I beleive it says that we have to buy it. It is in a shop in Hogesmade." Harry said.  
  
"Great! We will just have to go to Hogesmade tomorrow. Perfect. It is Hogesmade weekend tomorrow." Hermione said happily.  
  
"And we have to go they by partner..." Harry said, turning to Ron emphasizing the words 'by partner'.  
  
"You guys are really setting me up!" Ron said wearily.  
  
"Aw come on Ron! We know you like Lavender dont be so naive!" Hermione said when Harry nudged her with his elbow, which was a warning that Lavender and Parvati walked in the Portrait Hole, Hermione just pursed her lips.  
  
"Hi Lavender!Parvati!" Hermione and Harry greeted while Hermione nudged Ron so say hi.  
  
"Uh- hi!" Ron said. Lavender just smiled at Ron.  
  
Hermione winked at Harry and gave Parvati their signal. "Lav, we have to go, see you at the dorm." Parvati and said, leaving Lavender, as planned.  
  
"Harry, I think I have to get another book about this, let's go to the Library." Hermione said, as planned.  
  
"Okay. See you later Ron!" Harry waved Ron goodbye and walked outside the common room.As Planned.  
  
There were still other younger Gryffindors in the Common Room when Hermione, using her 'Prefect Powers' told them to go upstairs, as planned.  
  
And so, Lavender and Ron were just standing there, all alone in the big Common Room. With nervousness covering them.  
  
Harry and Hermione were laughing outside the common room. "Did you see Ron's expression! God I hope they work out something there!" Hermione gasped.  
  
"Yeah, I hope Ron can can even say something." Harry chuckled.  
  
"Let's listen to what they're talking about right now." Hermione suggessted and crouched down and pressed her ear over the portrait and Harry did the same.  
  
Wondering what struck him to do it, he pressed his ear on the portrait hole and meeting Hermione's face. That makes them face each other.  
  
Hermione just gave Harry a toothless grin . The two of them waited for a sound. "He's not saying anything!" Hermione pouted. Just then, muffled voices started.  
  
"Shh!" Harry said, pressing his finger to his lips to silence her. And between a portrait, they heard a muffled voice of Ron.  
  
"Uh, Lavender, h-have you read about the faerie p-project?" Ron blurted out.  
  
"Finally!" Hermione expressed and waited to hear Lavender's reply.  
  
"Yeah, I did. Did you?" Lavender said calmly, even though she was very nervous inside her.  
  
"Hermione did tell us about the Uberitas thing.We will need to buy some at Hogesmade tomorrow." Ron replied.  
  
"Okay..." Lavender said.  
  
"So let's go to Hogesmade together." Ron and Lavender said in unison. Then they chuckled, funny how they said something in unison.  
  
"Isn't that cute! They said it together!" Hermione giggled and Harry just smiled, back to eavesdropping... "Okay, see you Ron." Lavender smiled.  
  
"See you..."Ron replied and watched Lavender go upstairs to her dorm.  
  
Harry and Hermione gave each other a high five. "Another plan perfectly executed!" Hermione said, rubbing her palms.  
  
"You're a genius Hermione." Harry added.  
  
"I know that." Hermione joked. Harry just chuckled."Let's go back inside." Harry said. Just then, they looked up. The Fat Lady wasn't there. Probably wandering off somewhere.  
  
"Great, now how do we ever get in!" Hermione complained.  
  
"I don't know. Why don't we grab a snack at the kitchens as for now." Harry suggessted.  
  
"Great Idea." Hermione replied and so the two of them, having been familiar with the twist and turn in Hogwarts, walked their way to the kitchens. ~*~ Harry, Hermione and Ron and gathered outside the Entrance of Hogwarts, ready to go to Hogesmade.  
  
"Where is she?" Ron said again, glancing at his watch.  
  
"Excited to see her Ron?" Harry teased, with 'her' reffering to Lavender.  
  
"Shut up Harry. I just wanted us to finish this early so we can go see what Fred and George were talking about a secret swimming pool later."said Ron stubbornly. He was not going to let them feel happy by letting him admit he liked Lavender Brown.  
  
"If I know..." Hermione said. Ron just glared at them when they turned around to see Lavender and her friends, Parvati and Padma with her.  
  
Parvati and Padma slowly pushed Lavender forwards, closer to Ron.  
  
"Hi." Ron and Lavender said in unison. By that moment, Hermione clutched Harry's arm.  
  
"What?" Harry turned to Hermione. "Isn't that sweet! They said something unison! They're so perfect for each other!" Hermione said, slowly that only Harry can hear. Harry just smiled as Hermione let go of her grip.  
  
"So, let's go?" Hermione suggessted, glancing at Parvati and Padma who were giving them thumbs-up. The plan was really working.  
  
Harry and Hermione leaded them to Hogesmade, meeting other students from Hogwarts.  
  
The four of them proceeded into a shop that selled the Uberitas soil and purchased two pouches of it, including a nice ceramic pot. They had agreed to combine their money for purchase to be fair.  
  
"What else do we need for it?" Lavender asked, seeming very interested in this.  
  
"We will have to buy foods and clothes for it." Hermione said, checking back at her list.  
  
"Okay." Ron said.  
  
"Hey, I have an idea! Why don't you, Ron and Lavender buy the food, Harry and I can buy the clothes," Hermione suggested. Ron opened his mouth to argue but Hermione continued talking not letting Ro interrupt her.  
  
"Then we'll meet - there! at that tree in... 15 minutes." said Hermione, pointing to a big tree just a few feet away from where they were standing with benches underneath it's shadows and immediately grabbed Harry to another direction and waved at Ron and Lavender.  
  
'They really are planning us up.' Ron and Lavender thought.  
  
"So, let's go get some food for the faeries, maybe for ourselves too?" Ron smiled, remembering Dean's advice about talking to girls.  
  
"Splendid idea. Let's go." Lavender said. ~*~  
  
"Good, coast is clear." Hermione said, behind a candy shop with Harry beside her.  
  
"That went better than planned." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah,I think it did." Hermione said, then suddenly felt her nose tickle. "Ahh---ahhh--" Hermione started just then with Harry's quick reflexes, he put his finger underneath Hermione's nose to stop her from sneezing.  
  
Hermione felt relief in her, she didn't sneeze after all. Harry slowly took his finger off, brushing her lips that made his stomach do flip-flops.  
  
"Ah--chooo!" Hermione sneazed. Harry just chuckled at Hermione.  
  
"Why did you sneeze all of the sudden?" Harry curiously asked.  
  
"To the dust I bet." Hermione replied. "Let's get out of this alley and buy the clothes." Hermione suggested and so the two of them went outside the alley.  
  
They walked towards a small shop that really looked like it was a Faerie Shop because it displayed Faerie items and it even has a dancing faerie figure before the door.  
  
A small bell jingled, to inform that someone was in the shop, when a woman walked out a door to greet them.  
  
"Good Morning. How could I help the two of you?" She smiled.  
  
"Uh, Do you sell some Faerie Clothes?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Ah, yes, you must be fifth year Hogwarts students right? Four pairs of Hogwarts students already came by here to buy some." The woman said. Harry and Hermione just nodded.  
  
"But I believe you still don't know the gender of your faeries right?" The woman smiled. Hermione turned to Harry giving him a I-never-thought-of-that look.  
  
"I think not, I thought all Flower Faeries were females." Hermione replied.  
  
"Oh no, there are also male Flower Faeries. But we have here baby faerie clothes, that's what your classmates decided to buy." The woman said.  
  
"Okay, here, these are unisex baby clothes. Either boy or girl, you can come back when it grows, but tell you, they grow really fast." The woman said, handing them a small bag containing four pairs of baby clothes.  
  
"Alright, How much for all?" Hermione asked and started digging for her pockets.  
  
"20 sickles." The woman replied.  
  
Hermione payed for it using the money Harry, Ron, Lavender and herself contributed. The shop keeper thanked them for coming and the two of them went out the shop after so.  
  
"Okay, It's about time for us to go meet Ron and Lavender at the tree." Harry smiled.  
  
"You don't use your brains do you? Let's leave them there for a while, leave them to complain how late we are, and so they start a conversation." Hermione explained.  
  
"Ohh... Okay.So what are we going to do now?" Harry asked.  
  
"Hey, why don't you come with me and let's grab some candies?" Hermione suggested.  
  
"Okay." Harry answered and bought themselves candies that looked like wands, expect it had a thin handle and a yellow colored star. It wasn't like their wands, it was more of like a wand faeries used.  
  
"It really looks like a lollipop, don't you think?" said Hermione.  
  
"Yes it does. It already been twenty minutes. Do you think we should go now?" Harry suggested. Hermione nodded and walked with Harry back to the tree, seeing Ron and Lavender talking happily.  
  
"Hey guys, sorry we were late, a prefect told me about a meeting. So how were you doing?" Hermione asked. Harry just smiled. Hermione did think of good excuses very fast.  
  
"That's okay, here, we have the foods, it really looks yummy." Ron added, revealing the small sack for Harry and Hermione to see. Lots of small, star shaped, puffy cereal-like kibbles were glitterring. It looked very magical, and it smelled nice too.  
  
"But you really should not eat that. It will make go a month older every treat you feed it to." Lavender reminded Ron.  
  
Ron just nodded and in a short while, they came back to Hogwarts, specifically the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Thanks for the time guys. But I really have to go. I will have to see you tomorrow Ron.Bye."Lavender said and entered the Gryffindor Common Room after Ron said a formal bye.  
  
Harry and Hermione smiled at Ron, who looked...happy. "What?" Ron asked, annoyed why they were looking at him like that.  
  
"Nothing, I bet you two are now really getting along." Hermione teased.  
  
"No, that was because I had no other choice. It is a project anyway." Ron said stubbornly, crossing his arms. Harry just gave Hermione a he's-still-denying-it look where Hermione replied with an assuring you-and-I-will-solve-it look.  
  
"Okay... If you say so Ron." Harry said. Ron could swear they didn't beleive him.  
  
"So, what are we going to do today?" Hermione asked. Well, after some clashing or ideas, they ended up at Hogesmade buying more parchment,quills and ink.  
  
"Harry, Ron, I need to buy something myself, I'll meet you guys at Three broomsticks later. Bye." Hermione asked and went off to a shop who-knows- where.  
  
Harry and Ron smiled after Hermione and Harry insisted he'd carry Hermione's bag of new parchment and quills.  
  
"So Ron, what do you think of Lavender?" Harry asked. Ron choked out the candy he was eating. "Why did you ask that?" Ron ansked.  
  
"Well, Lavender said the liked-you-liked-you. What about you?" Harry asked. Hoping he remembered correctly what Hermione instructed him to ask.  
  
"She does?" Ron asked, quite excitedly. "I like her but I don't know if I like-her-like-her." Ron answered.  
  
Harry just shrugged an walked in Three Broomsticks with Ron behind him and they settled in a corner.  
  
Harry ordered three butterbeers for himself, Ron and Hermione, who still wasn't there.  
  
"How about you Harry? What do you think of Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry nearly choked out his butterbeer. "What?" Harry asked, quite shocked. Am I really that obvious?  
  
"Well she never said she liked you-liked you,but the way I look at the two of you, The both of you look like you like-her-like-her and she likes-you-likes-you.So?" Ron said, grinning.  
  
Harry kicked Ron under the table to mean Hermione was coming towards them.  
  
"Hi guys," Hermione greeted and notced that Ron was muttering an 'oww' to Harry.  
  
"What's wrong Ron?" Hermione asked, taking a seat beside Harry.  
  
"Nothing, nothing, I'm fine." sending a look at Harry. Not a mean look but a, told-you-so-she's-sitting-beside-you look.  
  
Harry just gave him a she-sits-with-us-all-the-time-what's-the-difference- between-that look.  
  
Ron just shrugged and started them conversations. They talked about their second year and Harry and Hermione just kept teasing Ron on Lavender.  
  
Hermione and Ron were talking about Ginny and Seamus. Harry just listened to them, what did he know about those stuff? He just looked at Hermione.  
  
He thought of what Ron said. Am I really that obvious? Does she really like-me-like-me? He really liked Hermione very much but he wasn't sure if he liked-her-liked-her.  
  
He never had high hopes about it. It really would ruin their friendship if he liked-her-liked-her, but no matter how he tried convincing him self he didn't like-her-like-her, I always ended up with that he liked-her-liked- her and decided to keep it a secret to himself but how did Ron ever find out?  
  
Stealing a glance at Ron who looked as if he was talking to him with a I- knew-it look.  
  
Harry just shrugged, trying not to look convincing and just listened and sometimes inserted thought about what Ron and Hermione was talking about. or maybe arguing about.  
  
And after that, they decided to go back at Hogwarts. ~*~ "Gosh, I'm so sorry Harry. I never realized it took me much time. But I couldn't say no to them asking for help." Hermione asked, her classmates were always asking her what to do next, until all was okay.  
  
"That's okay, It's not our fault everybody likes you." Harry answered. What did he just say?  
  
"Ha, everybody likes me, maybe but I bet they only needed some help, well let's get started before it gets very dark. I don't want to wake up in the middle of the night just to look for the faerie." Hermione suggested and so the two of them, left alone in the Gryffindor Common Room, started working on the pot first.  
  
They needed to put spells on the soil and after so, they finally planted the seed.  
  
"That's finished. Okay, just one week any we can now take care of our faerie." Hermione assured.  
  
"But Hermione, how will we know whichh is which? I mean, all of our pots looks the same." Harry asked, looking at the pots beside weindow done by his classmates.  
  
"You're right. Okay, here," Hermione said, ripping a small part of her parchement and wrote, Harry and Hermione's.DON'T TOUCH!  
  
"Good idea." Harry said, while looking at Hermione stick it on the small pot. But he wished Hermione would write = Harry's Hermione. DON'T TOUCH and she's stick in on her robe, but shook his head. "I think that's all. Good night Harry." Hermione said.  
  
"Good night Hermione." Harry replied and both of them went up to their dormitories to get some sleep.Little did they know, both of them didn't sleep easily thinking about each other and more of their plans to get Ron and Lavender together. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ [1] - I really don't know what goes in the mind of a teacher so sorry if Porfessor McGonagall's explanations sounded dumb. The End. of the first chapter. Well, forgive me about my spelling/grammar errors. Well im only 13... hehe, well, please review tell me what you think! :) Just click on the small box below and type type :) On the next chapter:  
  
* Harry and Hermione plot more plans for Ron and Lavender.  
  
* Harry admits he likes Hermione to someone..  
  
* and lot more.. you will have to wait for the second chapter. hehe, you have to review to make the process faster :hint:hint: I will only make chapter sequels after i hear what you think. you could give in your ideas and suggestions too! Thanks for reading this! HH FOR ETERNITY!!! 


	2. Aurora and Ralph

..Evergreen..  
  
Chapter Two: Aurora and Ralph  
  
Okay, the second chapter. Wee! Well anyhoo, I dunno but I thought of Aurora coz I was watching Disney's 'The sleeping Beauty'. Okay well, just to remind you that HP & co. are own by j.k.r. so don't sue me...  
  
I think the only ones I own here are Aurora, Ralph, and Drake :) Go on... read and please don't forget to review. Even if you don't wanna. lol, i would love you forever if you will!! love.  
  
Fluff*bunny  
  
Previously in Evergreen... "Good idea." Harry said, while looking at Hermione stick it on the small pot. But he wished Hermione would write = Harry's Hermione. DON'T TOUCH and she's stick in on her robe, but shook his head.  
  
"I think that's all. Good night Harry." Hermione said.  
  
"Good night Hermione." Harry replied and both of them went up to their dormitories to get some sleep.Little did they know, both of them didn't sleep easily thinking about each other and more of their plans to get Ron and Lavender together. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hermione gave out a sigh as she finished her Herbology homework.  
  
"You okay Hermione?" asked Harry, looking up from writing his own homework.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit exhausted though. But I'm okay."said Hermione.  
  
"If you say so," Harry said and went back on writing his homework followed by a stare at Ron.  
  
Ron shook his head on Harry but Harry could swear he saw Ron grinning. Harry continued writing his homework but his mind really isn't in it. In the corner of his eye, he could see Hermione staring blankly at the Hogwarts grounds through the windows and stroking the leaves of their own planted Faerie Flower.  
  
"Okay, I'm finished. Got go go Harry, Hermione. Goon Night." Ron said, gathering his belongings. Harry thought how could he have finished earlier than he can? But then, Ron winked at Harry. Harry gulped. Ron is planning this. Ron grinned as he stepped on the spiral staircase up to the Girl's Dormitory followed by a glare by Harry.  
  
"That's the Girl's Dormitory Ron." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh yeah, hehe, wrong turn.." Ron smiled, Why did I even think about getting up there?  
  
"I bet you want to give Lavender a good night kiss." Hermione teased. Ron just snorted at Hermione's statement and went to the Boy's Dormitories.  
  
Harry and Hermione could hear the small thump when Ron closed the door behind him. And there it was, the two of them, all alone in the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione could feel her heart beat faster.  
  
Looking down at what she was holding. It was Harry and her project. Two more nights and the will now start taking care of a faerie. Then, she felt her eyes roaming around the room and stopped at Harry. She smiled looking at Harry, he looks so cute when he's serious. Then, she saw Harry looking at her. Hermione turned away immediately and blushed. Good thing it was dim he couldn't see her blushing.  
  
'Did she just look at me?' Harry thought. But in a while, he noticed that he was now finished with his homework. He gathered his things and walked towards Hermione.  
  
"Hey, aren't you gonna go to sleep?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
"Hm? Oh yeah, sleep. Maybe later." Hermione answered.  
  
Harry sighed. "Something is wrong Hermione. What is it?" Harry said.  
  
"I assure you Harry, nothing. I was just think of you.. I mean, you..'Y-you- know-who'.." Hermione said, cursing herself when she slipped her tongue.  
  
"What about him?" Harry said, putting down his things beside the table and joined her sitting beside the window pane.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering what he is going to do to you this year. I hope nothing bad. I mean, I don't know. Besides him, I am thinking about a lot of things too. But nothing to worry." Hermione smiled.  
  
Harry replied her smile. "So, two more nights and we are going to be parents." Harry said, what a term.  
  
Hermione looked at him."Yeah, well, It is getting late, let's go to sleep." Hermione suggested. (a/n - not together!! d-uh!!)  
  
"Okay, Good night Hermione." Harry said. Hermione didn't say good night but she gave him a very rare smile, even her eyes twinkled.  
  
They both went back to their Dorms. Ready for the day ahead.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry was putting on his tie wehn Ron, (who was putting on his socks) interrupted him.  
  
"Hey Harry, so did you kiss her?" Ron asked.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, shocked.  
  
"Don't be naive Harry, I know you like her. Just admit it. I didn't leave the two of you there alone for no apparent reason." Ron grinned.  
  
Harry snorted. So Ron did plan that scene. "No Ron, I did not kiss her, but promise you will not tell anyone..." Harry started.  
  
"That you kissed her?" Ron grinned.  
  
"No silly, that.. that.. I like her." whispered Harry.  
  
"You mean you like-her-like-her?" Ron asked.  
  
"Like-her-like-her-like-her-like-her." Harry corrected.  
  
"Oh gosh, Harry is in lOoOOovE!" Ron said, fluttering his eyebrows in a 'jerky way'.  
  
Harry chuckled and threw a pillow at Ron. "Promise?" Harry confirmed.  
  
Ron crossed his heart. "Promise. I'm not your best friend for nothing." Ron said, quite convincingly.  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay so Harry, what did Ron say about Lavender?" Hermione said, they finally had time to plan about Ron and Lavender.  
  
"Well, he said he liked her. But he didn't know if he liked-her-liked-her." Harry answered.  
  
"That was three days ago Harry. I saw the two of you talk after Transfiguration. What did he say?" Hermione asked excitedly.  
  
"Uh, erm, H-he just asked if we were planning them up, he was getting suspicious. But I said we were just teasing him." Harry lied. He and Ron were actually talking about Hermione that time.  
  
"Oh, good one.So, what do you think we should do next?" Hermione smiled.  
  
"Um, if we would send Lavender a rose everyday and it always tagged with 'your secret admirer' then after a week, we will let Ron have to give her personally a rose." Harr suggessted.  
  
"Nice Idea, but, how in the world will Ron give that to her personally?You know he's so stubborn." Hermione reminded him.  
  
"Good point. I dunno, how about you? Any ideas?" Harry asked. "Well, we could... um, ah! I know! Now listen carefully..." Hermione started and got a peice of parchment and scribled some stuff about their plan like a coach directing insructions to a football team. Harry just nodded and agreed to Hermione's instructions. (a/n: you will know their plan... you will..)  
  
~*~  
  
"Harry! She is so cute!!" Hermione shreiked, clutching Harry's arm. Their flower had finally opened and in the center, it revealed a sleeping faerie. Examining it's private part, they could tell it was a girl. It had puffy pink cheeks and it had raven black hair like Harry's and brown eyes like Hermione's.  
  
"Yeah, she is. Look, she has your eyes."Harry said, blushing that Hermione had her hands wrapped around his arm. Hermione realized what position she was doing, blushed and let go of Harry's arm.  
  
"And she inherited your hair. hehe, so what are we going to name her?" Hermione asked, looking at Harry.  
  
"What about Irish?"-  
  
"No- Victoria- No- Rose- No-" Hermione blabbered.  
  
"How about Claudine- or- Lily - no- or Daisy?" Harry suggessted but both of them shook their heads to reject the idea.  
  
"How about Aurora?" The two of them said together.  
  
"Okay, so Aurora it is." Harry smiled.  
  
"Her real name will be Aurora Stephanie G. Potter! And we'll call her Aurora." Hermione suggessted.  
  
"Haha, okay, nice name, I really liked what Ron and Lavender gave their 'son's' name, Ralph Weasley." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, look at the two of them right now." Hermione said, refferring to Ron and Lavender who were laughing, looking at Ralph blowing bubbles from him mouth.  
  
Harry and Hermione smiled at each other. "The baby clothes!" Harry reminded her.  
  
"Oh yeah. Baby clothes. Lavender? please hand me the bag." Hermione said and came back holding up a pair of very small clothing just to fit their little Aurora.  
  
"Looks nice." Harry said. "Why don't you dress her up while I get the food?" Hermione suggessted and went back to the Girl's Dorms after saying how cute Seamus and Parvati's faerie was.  
  
Harry smiled after Hermione and decided to dress Aurora himself. Aurora, was still sleeping. She looked so cute. Harry wondered if he ever had a child, he wanted it to look like Aurora. Funny how the faeries had their 'parent's' characteristics. Just then, Aurora stretched, waking up slowly.  
  
"Thaddy?"(Daddy?) Aurora said, smiling. Harry was amazed. She could speak already.  
  
"Harry." Harry corrected.  
  
"Thaddy!! Momee??" Aurora asked, looking around for her "mommy".  
  
Harry laughed. Aurora wanted to call them Mommy and Daddy. How cute.  
  
"Here Aurora, your clothes. Let daddy put them on for you." Harry said slowly to the little faerie. Aurora looked at her clothes then she smiled. She likes them. Harry thought. She jumped and grabbed her clothes and dressed herself.  
  
Harry just chuckled at the sight. He then noticed Hermione was walking towards them.  
  
"How is she? Wow. She's already awake. And she already has her clothes on. What a cutie!" Hermione said, slowly pinching Aurora's puffy cheeks. Aurora blushed.  
  
"Mommee?" Aurora asked, touching Hermione's smallest finger.  
  
"Hermione." Hermione correted.  
  
"Hermione, she wants to call us Mommy and Daddy." Harry said, quite blushing.  
  
"Oh, I see. Hehe, okay, you can call me Mommy. Here, want some treats?" Hermione said, blushing too and handing Aurora some of the food they have.  
  
Aurora obliged and nibbled her treats. Harry and Hermione just laughed at her innocentness.  
  
"She looks like a 3 year old. She is such a cutie.Can she fly yet?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I think not, she jumped taking the clothes. She dressed herself." Harry said.  
  
"That is so cute. I bet she's really smart." Hermione added.  
  
"Haha, I bet she got that smartness from you." Harry said. Hermione just smiled at Harry. After they made Aurora go to sleep, they walked over to Ron and Lavender, who never noticed it was only the four of them left in the Common Room.  
  
"Hey Ron, Lavender, you finished yet? Everybody else is asleep already." Hermione said.  
  
"Hehe, okay, We were just having fun with Ralph." Lavender said. "She's so cute Herm." Ron said. Ralph smiled at Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Hi!!" Ralph said cheerily. Harry and Hermione just replied him with a smile.  
  
"Ralph, Harry and Hermione. Ron and Lavender's friends." Ron said. Ralph just repeated what he said, quite hard to do at first, that made them laughing.  
  
"What does he call the two of you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Ron and Lavender of course, but he still pronounces Lavender to "Laffandurr". Haha!" Ron chuckled and was joined in by Lavender.  
  
"But you have to take your Ralph to sleep now. Good night the three of you," Harry said.  
  
"Okay, I'll follow after you Harry.Just give me a minute." Ron saidm standing up and pulling Lavender up too.  
  
Harry just smiled at Ron and went up to the boy's dorms after he said good night to Hermione.  
  
And so, in five minutes, Ron and Lavender finally convinced Ralph to go back to sleep (back in his flower), they stood up, facing each other.  
  
"That was nice." Lavender sighed.  
  
"Yes, It was. Nice knowing you better Lavender." Ron said. She's so fun to be with.  
  
"You too. Good night Ron." Lavender said shyly. He's so fun to be with.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, the Great Hall was now joined with little faeries, beside their "parents".  
  
Draco and Pansy's faerie had blonde hair and blue eyes. And looks very stubborn. Their faerie was named Drake by Pansky. Draco never cared.'He obviously got his stuborness from Malfoy.' Ron whispered to Lavender and the two of them laughed.  
  
Aurora was having fun rolling the cherries back and forth beside Hermione's plate.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy! Can I haf some drink pwease?" Aurora pleaded at Harry. Harry smiled and scooped a little amount on an extra spoon and lowered it to Aurora's level for her to drinnk. Funny how a little faerie can put all her words together wrongly.  
  
Hermione just chuckled. Aurora just gave Harry a kiss on his nose. Hermione sighed, quite envious that Aurora can kiss his nose. She noticed Aurora smiling at her. She smiled back.  
  
"Aurora give Mommee kiss too!" Aurora declared and give out her carry-me- please position.  
  
Hermione scooped her in her fingers and smiled as she kissed her on her nose. Harry sighed. Aurora is lucky to kiss Hermione.  
  
Hermione put Aurora down and continued eating.  
  
"Daddy and Momee kiss me again!" Aroura said cheerily.  
  
Harry and Hermione chuckled. They didn't mind doing that, thinking that their faces would be on fire ifthey kissed Aurora in unison.Aurora just pouted and sat on the table.  
  
"Ralph! Hello Ralph!" Aurora said, turning to Ralph, who was helping himself with some sugar dip.  
  
"Hi Aurora!" Ralph greeted Aurora and shared her his sugar dip.  
  
Ron, Lavender, Hermione and Harry smiled at each other nice to see that their faeries have been friends. And so, the day dragged on having their faeries beside them everytime.  
  
~*~  
  
It has been a month and now, their faeries had turned into "teen faeries". Aurora has sprouted to two and a half inches and had developed being a pretty lady. Her raven black hair flowed gracefully down up to her waist, with new set of clothing of course. She looked like 13.  
  
Ralph was two and 3/4 inches tall now. He looked very much like Ron combined with Lavender.With his Red flaming hair and deep brown eyes. He looked like a miniature 14 year old Ron.  
  
Ron and Lavender were talking to Raplh one night.  
  
"Ron, Lav, I have something to tell you." Ralph said, nervously.  
  
"What is it Ralph?" Ron said.  
  
"I-I have a crush on Aurora." Ralph said, blushing.  
  
"Aww.... Our little boy grown up so fast..." Lavender said, acted as if she was crying, and wiped an inisble tear off her face.  
  
"You have good tastes Ralph. Haha." Ron chuckled. Ralph just blushed more.  
  
"Ron, can I ask you a question?" Ralph asked.  
  
"Sure Ralph." Ron answered.  
  
"You have a crush on Lavender?" Ralph asked, quite, happily. Ron's face turned red like a tomato. Why did Ralph have to ask that in front of Lavender?  
  
"Um, mind putting himself to sleep Ron, I have to go. Good night Ralph, Ron." Lavender said, quite blushing. She never wanted to know the answer. If it was yes, well, good. If it was no, she would be afraid if she'd cry infront of  
  
Ron. Better safe than sorry.  
  
"Now look what you did." Ron muttered.  
  
"I'm sorry." Ralph said.  
  
"*sigh* Okay, you're forgiven. Go to sleep."Ron said as he turned to go to sleep himself.  
  
Ralph sighed. He messed things up for Ron and Lavender. But he could notice Ron look at Lavender in a way he looks at Aurora. He flew from the table and to his flower pot. He noticed Aurora's Pot which still had the "Harry and Hermione's DON'T TOUCH" sign.  
  
He flew to the flower and tapped it. It opened and revealed a beautiful, sleeping Aurora. Taking a deep breath, he shook Aurora awake.  
  
"Hi Aurora. I need to talk to you." Ralph said shyly.  
  
"Okay? What is it?" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The End. of the second chapter.Aww.. Ralph is so cute... Forgive me for the cliffhanger... well, i will post the next chapter if i get 20 reviews :) please help me out :) thanks!! Replies to your Reviews: Siognee - hehe, sorry. I never knew that. Well, thank you :) i dediate this to you coz you're my first reviewer!! yipee!! smegul - sure thing! I'll check em later :) ^_^ HH FOREVER!! fireangel - hehe, faeries are really cute that's why. thanks so much. hope you'll like this. sarah - thanks! here's your request! footie_fanatic - thanks so much.. you make me feel loved. lol, this is also for you! Esmerald tears - hehe, i like-your-like-your review too! *says again* Harry's Hermione. DON'T TOUCH. hehehe. apostrophe - thanks ^_^ AznGolDragonGod - you're one of my fave reviewers :) thanks.. Draco1499 - i loooooooooooveeeeeeeee your review. hehe .. this is for yah too. Gretchen - thnx... :) hope you'll like this.. WANT TO ADVERTISE?  
  
If you want your fic here, just tell me in the reviews.. i will only accept HH.Okay!!! On the next chapter:  
  
* What Ralph says to Aurora (d-uh)  
  
* Encounter with Drake  
  
* Realizations Thanks for reading this! HH FOR ETERNITY!!! CLICK ON THE BOX!!!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	3. Anything...

**..Evergreen..**   
Chapter Three: Anything.. 

3rd chapter :) whew, ^_^ i hope you like this guys.... :):) pelase review..... 

love.   
WhiteLady   
*shouts HH FOR ETERNITY!!!* 

http://groups.yahoo.com/group/hh_for_eternity   
Thanks to all who joined! More stuff coming!! 

Previously in Evergreen...__

_Ralph sighed. He messed things up for Ron and Lavender. But he could notice Ron look at Lavender in a way he looks at Aurora. He flew from the table and to his flower pot. He noticed Aurora's Pot which still had the "Harry and Hermione's DON'T TOUCH" sign.___

_He flew to the flower and tapped it. It opened and revealed a beautiful, sleeping Aurora. Taking a deep breath, he shook Aurora awake.___

_"Hi Aurora. I need to talk to you." Ralph said shyly.___

_"Okay? What is it?"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

  
  


"First of all, sorry for waking you up in the middle of the night. Well, um..." Ralph stuttered. 

Aurora just beamed at Ralph. "Yes?" 

"Uh-er-I like-you-like-you..." Ralph said, blushing, face as red a tomato. 

"You mean you like-me-like-me?" Aurora said, blushing. 

"Yeah, how about you?" 

"I like-you-like-you too..." Aurora said, turning to the same color as Ralph. 

"Wow.. You do? hehe, welll mind if I court you before I ask you the.. you know.." Ralph asked nervously. It was his friend, Charles (Neville and Parvati's) who told him about those stuff, who overheard Dean and Seamus about those "stuff". 

"Sure... By the way,Are we going to tell them?"Aurora said giving him a very rare smile with 'them' reffering to her Mommy and Daddy and Ralph's Ron and Lavender. 

"I don't know. What do you think?" Ralph said nervously. 

"I think we should tell them..." Aurora suggessted. 

"Okay.." Ralph said nervously and pulled her to a hug which she replied. Best Friends and now... aw... how cute! 

They pulled out from the hug. "Hey Aurora, do you think Ron likes-her-likes-her?" Ralph asked. That has been on his mind all the time. 

"Who is her?" Aurora asked. "Lavender. I can see him look at her the way I look at you." Ralph said, blushing. 

"I do think so. But don't you ever watch Lavender? She steals glances from Ron too. But you know what, I really can tell that Daddy likes Mommy very much. You know, like-her-like-her." Aurora said, blushing at Ralph's statement. 

"Yeah...." Ralph said, sitting beside Aurora. 

"Hey! I've got an idea! Why don't we set the two of them up! I mean, the four of them!" Aurora said, turning to Ralph. 

"Great Idea! We can fly that would be easy! And they will never know what's up with us, we are always so.. naughty. hehe."- 

"That's it! So we pair the four of them up! But... Mommy and Daddy are already pairing Ron and Lavender up." 

"They are? So that's why they keep on teasing Ron and Lavender! But we can help too right?" 

"I'm sure they wont mind.Promise not to tell Ron and Lavender. Only you know that." Aurora said. 

"I promise. Hey, it's getting very dark. I think we have to go to sleep." Ralph suggessted bervously. 

"Okay, Good night Ralph." Aurora said, kissing him on the cheek before getting back in her flower (which still had the sign =Harry and Hermione's DONT TOUCH!) 

Ralph just blushed and went to sleep... 

(this is turning into R/A lol, don't worry! HH scenes coming up!!) 

~*~ 

History of Magic Class with Hufflepuffs... 

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Lavender were sitting together. Lavender and Ron have really gone closer. They even sat together now. 

Ralph was sitting patiently on Ron's shoulder. And Aurora was sitting on her Daddy's shoulder. Giving each other signals they made up. 

Professor Binns started their lesson. And as usual, turned around to write some notes and the whole class started copying their notes. 

Hermione couldn't stand it. Looking at Harry was like oxygen. She turned her head a bit, not wanting to be obvious, she caught Harry's serious expression that made her smile a bit. 

Aurora just squealed. He came closer to her daddy's ear. "Daddy, mommy was looking at you..." Aurora whispered to her Daddy's ear. 

Daddy.. I mean, Harry, turned to see if Hermione really was looking at her. But she wasn't, she was really absorbed to her copying notes. 

"She was not." Harry denied, in almost a whisper. 

"Who was not?" Hermione asked, looking up from her copying of notes. 

"Nothing. I was just talking to Aurora." Harry smiled. 

Hermione smiled back and both of them went back to copying notes. Aurora rolled her eyes. _These two are sooo stubborn!_

Aurora leaned back and gave Ralph an _it-didn't-work _look. Ralph just nodded and now. His turn. 

He leaned closer to Ron's ear. "Can't catch me Ron!" Ralph said happily. He hopped off Ron's shoulder and started hopping around his parchment. 

Ron hesitated. They all promised not to make the faeries do unecessary stuff. He tried to catch Ralph but too fast. Ralph was getting track of Ron that they were now almost playing, Ron looked like he was going to swat a fly with his big hands. 

Ralph just had to stop it and he landed on Lavender's free hand. Ron, without thinking if there was a hand where Ralph stanted, swatted Ralph. But Ralph already flew in the last half second.As so, Ron swatted Lavender's hand. 

"Ow.." Lavender said, massaging her hand. 

"Gosh, I-I'm so sorry Lavender. It was Ralph's fault." Ron said guiltily. Now holding Lavender's hand with his two hands. 

Lavender blushed. "No, it's okay." Lavender answered. Hermione nudged Harry by her elbow and they two of them turned to their right, to see Ron and Lavender holding hands. They two of them smiled. Finally. Some action. 

Ron and Lavender got off from their "holding-hands" position. 

Ralph gave Aurora and _it-worked_ look. Aurora just beamed at him. 

~*~ 

Potions class.. (with the Slytherins...) 

Professor Snape ordered them to put their faeries inside the cage provided because he wanted no disturbing. They were having a big lesson today. 

The faeries just tried to stay in the cage they were trapped in. 

Inside, settled the 'Gryffindor Faeries' and 'Slytherin Faeries'. They looked like the cage had an invisible wall in the center. Avoiding like as if they were deadly diseases. 

Aurora and Ralph were talking while Drake (Draco and Pansy's) couldn't stand it. He always did have a 'look' on Aurora. 

"Hey there Aurora, why spend your time on low-leveled freaks when you an stick with the high class..." Drake started, like a shotgun starting a war. 

Aurora turned her head and gave Drake a death glare. "Get a Life Malfoy." Aurora said bitterly. 

"As I said..." Drake smirked and moved closer to Aurora andleaned his arms on the cage that Aurora looked trapped. "Why not spend your time with the high class.'' 

Aurora tried to push him away. "Get away from me!" Aurora insisted. Gosh, almost all faeries were looking at them. 

Ralph pushed Drake from his position. "Get away from her!" Ralph said bitterly. 

"Why if it isn't Weasley. Why? You think you're good enough for her? Huh? You're just a loser like Ron." Drake said bitterly, (*sigh* just like Draco...) 

"FIGHT!! FIGHT!! FIGHT!!!" The 'Slytherin Faeries' and 'Gryffindor Faeries' shouted. 

Drake and Ralph smirked and started to lunge at each other. Just before they can touch each other, Aurora shouted, 

"STOP IT!!" Aurora shouted, very mad. 

Drake and Ralph looked at her. and they did what Aurora wanted and gave each other death glares. 

In a moment, they were claimed by their 'parents' who proceeded to the Great Hall for lunch. 

~*~   


"Why do you look so gloom sweetie?" Hermione asked Aurora while eating her own lunch. 

"Nothing Mommy. Drake and Ralph almost had a fight during Potions class. I hate it." Aurora siad angrily, avoiding Ralph's _I'm-sorry_ look. 

Harry sighed. Malfoys will be Malfoys. "Hey, it isn't your fault your pretty like your mom that boys fight over you." Harry said. Both he and Hermione were shocked on what he said. 

Aurora snapped up. Daddy said Mommy was pretty?! (Well she really is,) Now this was going somewhere. 

"What did you just say? Boys fight over me? Haha." Hermione chuckled. She never had the idea that Harry would quarell with Viktor about her. 

"Oh, maybe not. But you are pretty." Harry said, smiling. 

"You're kidding." Hermione denied. 

"No, I'm not. I always thought you were pretty." Harry answered. Aurora was now hugging her Daddy's Goblet. 'GO GO GO DADDY!!' She thought. 

Hermione just blushed, smiled and went back to her eating. Harry smiled back. 

'YOU ARE SUCH A DUMBASS HARRY POTTER!! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO SLIP EVERYTHING OUT!' Harry scolded himself. He would never want to take chances for Hermione to know he liked-her-liked-her. It would really ruin their friendship. 

Aurora smiled. 'YES!!! All credit to Ralph!' Aurora thought. She flew over to Ralph, who was looking Gloomy. 

"Hey," Aurora greeted. 

"Aurora, I-I'm very sorry. I-I did-" Ralph started but was cut of by Aurora. 

"Thanks..." Aurora smiled and pulled him to a hug. 

The students of Gryffindor who were watching the two of them just gave a smooth "Aww..." and "How cute....." 

Hermione touched Harry's face with her hand and made it turn where Aurora and Ralph were hugging. 

"Ron! I can't wait for fifth year!" Ginny said, just jingling looking at Ralph and Aurora hugging. 

"They do grow very fast." Hermione sighed and turned to Harry. Forgetting that she held his face in her hand that when she turned around, theie noses almost bumped. 

That was it... Eye to eye... *drumroll please*. The two of them turned as red as chili. (that's redder than a tomato right? hehe) 

Hermione realized what she was doing, she put down her hands, blushed and muttered a sorry. Harry blushed hard himself. Little did they know... a lot of them saw that... (including us!! hehe) 

~*~ 

"So Ralph, how are the two of you, you and Aurora doing?" Ron asked. 

"Just fine." Ralph answered. 

"Uh, I have to get something. Be right back." Ralph said and flew somewhere. who-knows-where. Leaving Ron and Lavender on the couch. Just the two of them. 

"Aw.. Ralph and Aurora just look good together... " Lavender sighed. 

"Yeah, they do. Hey Lavender," 

"Yes Ron?" 

"Do you think Harry and Hermione are playing matchmaker on us?" Ron asked nervously. 

"I dunno, I think so. But I really don't know."Lavender said. 

~*~ 

Next week... 

Aurora now looked like a 18 year old faerie.. (Just use your imagination!) 

"A-Choo!" Aurora sneezed, just yesterday, she caught a cold. It was already in late November. 

"Here Aurora, eat some more of this." Hermione said, handing her some.. faerie cold curing syrup. 

"Yuck! That tastes so eww Mommy." Aurora refused. Hermione sighed at Aurora. 

"Okay, if you want that cold to stay with you forever..." Hermione dragged on. 

"Come on sweetie, you have to take some." Harry said, slowly. 

"Fine." Aurora muttered and took a sip of it and afterwards said, "yuck." 

"Daddy, I mean, Harry, hehe, I hope you don't mind looking after her tonight. I have to do something. Prefect stuff." Hermione said and went up to the Girl's Dorm. Scolding herself why she said 'Daddy' to Harry. 

Harry smiled and so Hermione went upstairs. Aurora waved her hands at Daddy, er, I mean, Harry (what happened to me!) 

"Why Aurora?" Harry asked. 

"Daddy, are you blind?" Aurora asked. 

"Huh? Of course not, I can see." Harry answered. 

"Are you sure? Oh okay, well, Daddy, is Mommy your girlfriend?" Aurora asked. 

"What?" Harry blurted out. 

"I mean, the two of you like boyfriend-girlfriend you know. The way you look at each other..." Aurora trailed off. 

"No, she's not my girlfriend. She never was." Harry answered nervously. 

"But you want her to be your girlfriend?" Aurora asked. 

"Of course I do. Who wouldn't?" Harry sighed (Wee hee!!!) 

Aurora just beamed at her Daddy."Daddy, don't you get it, I have yours and Mom's characteristics because you both like/love each other." Aurora said. 

"Look at Ralph, when he was born, he looked more like Ron, and in a month, looking more like Lavender, back and forth. Our characteristics depend on how our parents like each other.Remember Drake? He looks and acts more like Draco because only Pansy likes Draco and Draco dosen't like Pansy. LIke that, and me, I don't know. 50% or I don't know, I almost going to explode coz the two of you really love each other don't you know that?" Aurora explained. 

Harry just smiled. Was it really true that Hermione loved him back? He just beamed at Aurora. 

"Look sweetie, I'm taking no high hopes. Your mommy is one of the "most wanted" girls here. I don't know. We're just friends." Harry said nervously. 

Aurora rolled her eyes. "That's why I asked if you are blind. Don't you ever see the way she cares for you, looks at you, blablabla.. Daddy, If you don't tell her, someone might... get her first if you know what I mean, she's not gonna wait for you forever..." Aurora's voice trailed off as she looked at Daddy, erm, I mean, Harry, giving her an _I-don't-know_ expression. 

"You better get some sleep now, good night Aurora." Harry said and went upstairs. 

Aurora narrowed her eyes (betcha she got that from Hermione. ;) . 'I will make the two of you end up together if that's the last thing I do.'Aurora thought vividly. 

Thinking about what to do, Aurora just thought of what she has to do to get those two together. She sighed. She flew out the window in the common room. Somewhat, enjoing lurking around Hogwarts. 

She came past a window. She went closer to it and saw, a boy, a curly-haired boy. He looked like as if he was having trouble on his projecthe was making. Wanting to take a really closer look, she landed on the window. 

"Hi." Aurora smiled. 

Justin gasped in shock. 

"Sorry I scared you. I was just checking. Bye." Aurora said all of this in 3 seconds and started to fly away. 

"Wait!" Justin called.Aurora just turned her head. 

"Ain't you one of those faeries? And you are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger's Faeire are you?" Justin asked curiously, lookin up from the parchment he was writing on. 

Aurora stopped flying and just floated on where she was."Guilty as charged."Aurora smiled. 

"So what are you doing here in the Hufflepuff tower?" Justin asked. 

"I never knew this was the Hufflepuff tower. Anyway, what are you doing?" 

"Just making a homework I really don't quite understand." Justin sighed. 

"Can I look?" 

"Be my guest." Justin replied. Aurora just floated near Justin and checked his project. 

"Not bad. So your name is Justin huh?" 

"Yeah, how about you?" 

"Aurora Stephanie Potter. Call me Aurora." She said, holding out her hand. Justin happily accepted her hand and sook it as if wobbling a very thin wand. 

"Okay. So what don't you understand about your homework anyway?" Aurora asked curiously. 

"Well, It is sort of confusing..." Justin started. Aurora just listened to him and surprisingly, she knew about the topic.(You would if you will read with Hermione..) Helping Justin out and just finally said goodbye to each other after Justin gave Aurora a thanks. 

Aurora flew back to the Gryffindor Tower and sprinted inside the window. It was nice to have a new _human_ friend. 

"Where did you go?" Ralph asked. 

"Hey, sorry. I was just walking around, er, I mean, flying around." Aurora said happily. 

"Without my permission?" Ralph asked, crossing his arms stubbornly. 

"Sorreee... I was just trying to cool off..." Aurora replied. 

"Reason out.." Ralph said and so Aurora explained everything to her 'boyfriend' including helping Justin.. And so, after talking about 'stuff', they drifted to sleep. 

~*~ 

It was already 2 in the Thursday afternoon where Harry, Hermione, Ron and Lavender were just 'lurking around' when Aurora caught a sight of Justin in the Great Hall. 

"Be right back." Aurora said to Ralph and flew over to the Hufflepuff table ecause Justin was smiling at her signaling her to come. 

"Hi, wazzup?" Aurora said happily. 

"I got an A on the project. Thanks Aurora." Justin smiled, ignoring his friends who were asking him why he knew a faerie or sort. 

"Sure no problem." 

"I hope I can repay you someday.Anything. That was really a big help to me." 

"Okay. Hey, I gotta go.. Bye.." Aurora waved at Justin and flew back to the Gryffindor Table. 

~*~   
Later that evening in the Gryffindor Common Room... 

'*sigh* When will the two of you realize you were made for each other?'Aurora sighed, staring gloomil at Harry and Hermione who were studying silently. 

_I hope I can repay you someday. Anything....._

Aurora just remembered what Justin said. She snapped up. 

"By Jove! I've got it!" 

"What?" Ralph asked... 

"A better plan...." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Okay, fin.... pretty please review this ficcy! i need more review to keep me going.... ::must::: ::have:: ::more:: :reviews:::   
Thanks!! :):):) 

REPLY TO YOUR REVIEWS: 

Heaven - thank you :) ^_^ I really love R/L H/H too! 

Ryoko Blue - Yeah.. I do wish they will be real parents.. thank you and you're the CUTEST REVIEWER! 

QueenieNRCatFan - you should go to the Dentist! lol, I really love fluff and sweetness.. Here, more Ralph and Aurora scenes.. hehe. 

Iluvfrodo - of course, HH RL are the perfect pairings :) well, faeries as i said are as small as your thum coz their maximum height is 3 1/2 inches. 

dragongirl - this is for you too :) 

hyperwhich - aaaa!! me too! I've been asking myself why they still are not kissing... but let's keep that more romantic... in later chapters! I really like your review! thee are a lot of reasons why HH :):) of course, feel free, hehe. thanks selena! 

Some Guy - hehe, faeries.. whatever that is... it would be nice coz their "smallness" will benefit later. 

misty - thank you!! :):):) 

alecia - your review is soooooooooo cute! hmmm.. i don't know.. depends on how many review i got...every chapter is long.. i think less than 10... 

Silver Storm Dragon - SQQUEEE!! Fabby fabby fabby fabby fabby review!! thank you so much ^_^ 

hazeleyez - yeah! high five! HH FOR ETERNITY!!! 

AznGolDragonGod - teen faeries, *sigh* I wish they were real.. hehe... 

~~~~~ thanks for reading... please don't forget to review :) 

**WANT TO ADVERTISE?**   
If you want your fic here, just tell me in the reviews.. i will only accept HH.Okay!!! 

On the next chapter:   
* THe plan *drumroll please*   
* ACTION   
* Jealousy *ssizzzlee* 

Thanks for reading this! HH FOR ETERNITY!!!   


CLICK ON THE BOX!!!   
|   
|   
|   
|   
V 


	4. Is it enough to Love?

**..Evergreen..**   
Chapter Four: Is it enough to love?

FINALLY! this is updated! well, this is sorta longer than the previous three. i hope you'll like this.... i tried to make it as fluffy as possible. nyehe. warning.. this contains a cliffie.. harharhar!!! 

Previously in Evergreen... 

_Later that evening in the Gryffindor Common Room...___

_'*sigh* When will the two of you realize you were made for each other?'Aurora sighed, staring gloomil at Harry and Hermione who were studying silently.___

_I hope I can repay you someday. Anything.....___

_Aurora just remembered what Justin said. She snapped up.___

_"By Jove! I've got it!"___

_"What?" Ralph asked...___

_"A better plan...."_   
__

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Hey Justin." Aurora exclaimed, fluttering her way towards Justin. 

"Hey Aurora.Whats up?" Justin replied happily. 

Aurora flew a few feet above him. "Me! Hehehe, Well anyway," 

Aurora said and flew back to his eye level. 

"I was thinking about what you said about helping me back, well, I really don't want to, but I need to.. are you sure you can help me?" 

"Sure I'm sure. Whats the problem?" 

"Well uh, since I can't write on the normal sized papers, I just want you to send some..." Aurora said, fluttered beside his ear and whispered:   
"secret admirer letters to Hermione." 

Justin just looked confused. "Uh, okay, whatever you say. I know I have no right to ask why.. Just that?" 

"That's all. Don't tell anybody okay?" Aurora said thankfully. 

"Sure thing, I did lots of stuff like that for my friends already, It would be easy." 

"Thank you so Justin." Aurora praised. 

Justin just smiled at Aurora and walked away towards the Hufflepuff Common Room. 

Aurora just smiled deviously and went back to her Mommy and Daddy, who were talking under a big tree, on a bench. With their heads across each other, looking down on some sort of paper. What a wonderful plan to make Harry realize his feeling for Mommy, I mean Hermione. 

Aurora pursed her lips cautiously and flew towards them, not wanting them to see her, she flew inside the tree and peeked at them. 

"Okay, so far, Plan F has failed. Oh dear, I don't know when they will ever work it out. Are you ready for Plan G?" Aurora heard Hermione sigh.   
  
She suspected they were planning for Ron and Lavender again.Come to think of it, she may be even spending more time on their plans than her studying.Which is, uh, impossible. But possible too beacuse it's what is keeping her closer then ever with harry. 

"Okay, So I just have to make Ron write these stuff? But how in the world am I going to convince him to write this letter to Lavender?" Harry asked, still staring at Hermione's handwriting that she wanted Ron to write to send to Lavender. 

"It's your problem... I can copy Lavender's handwriting." Hermione teased as a matter-of-factly. 

"Fine, let's put it that way." Harry pouted. 

"Mmm, Harry is angry..." Hermione teased, poking her finger on his belly. 

"Ow, what did you that for?" Harry pouted and clutched his tummy, He felt if he didn't clutch it, butterflies would fly from his bellybutton. And turned to Hermione. 

Hermione looked up. "Nothing.." Hermione said, almost whispering, noticing that their heads were just 5 centimeters apart. Almost bumped their noses.Hermione held her breath. So did Harry. 

They were so close. As if they were going to.. kiss... 

Aurora squealed slowly as is the most thrilling part of a movie was starting. 

There they were, lost just staring at each others eyes. Harry looked at Hermione's brown eyes, trailed down to her nose, and to her beautiful cheery red lips. he wanted to kiss her right now. Even before he could even move, in a sudden, Hermione looked away. Harry looked away too. Both of them blushing furiously. 

Aurora just sighed and flew down, meeting her Mommy and Daddy. "Hi Mommy! Hi Daddy!" Aurora greeted happily as if not seeing the scence 5 seconds ago. 

"Hi Sweetie!" Harry and Hermione said in unison. 

Aurora smiled and thought 'It would be nice to hear the two of them sa 'hi sweetie' to each other and now to me.' 

"Aren't we supposed to be at the Great Hall right now?" Aurora suggested. Harry and Hermione just got up and replied smiles to each other as like saying it was okay and walked together towards the Great Hall. 

"Mommy, Daddy, can both of you hold me?" Aurora asked sweetly. 

Harry held Aurora's right hand and Aurora wrapped her hand on Hermione's finger.. That made Aurora fly in between them held in their fingers. 

The three of them still walked together. While Harry and Hermione were busy walking,Aurora,slowly wrapped Harry's fingers around Hermione's fingers. Whew, good thing then didn't notice. 

Harry felt something new with Aurora's hand. Why did he feel electricity flow down to his spine. But still too embarassed to turn his head, he just looked forward, not caring to see why. Little did he know, he was already holding Hermione fingers, where Hermione thought were Aurora's hands. 

Not sooner, they arrived at the Great Hall followed by shocked stares. "Why are they looking at us like that?" Hermione asked turning to face Harry. Harry just shrugged, innocently with neither of them nothing they held each other's fingers. 

"It's nice to see your finally showing your affections to the public." Ron said, grinning. 

Hermione and Harry raised their eyebrows. Then tried to look at Aurora's expression on what was just said to them. 

And to their shock, it wasn't Aurora they were looking at..but instead... their fingers, enwined... Thinking all the time they were Aurora's hands. 

They looked at each other, blushed again like a tomato and untwined their fingers. Ang grinned shyly. 

Ron and Lavender exchanged grins. They turned back to the two and noticed Aurora and Ralph giving each other high fives. 

~*~ 

"Morning guys. Where's Hermione?" Harry asked happily straightening his robes. 

Ron and Lavender looked up from the couch. "Hermione is still upstairs. She'll come down any minute now.." Lavender said. 

Ron just gave Harry a 'If-I-know.' grin.Harry just glared at Ron. 

Harry just shrugged and flopped on the couch beside Ron who was grinning and blushing at the same time looking at Lavender. Harry just smiled. It was nice to see the two of them get more aquainted together. 

He looked around, it was still early to go for breakfast at the Great Hall. He looked around the common room, just the three of them, 'Where is Hermione?' Harry thought. 

He just saw her 9 hours ago and he's already missing her. He just sighed. How in the world will he make her his? His very own Hermione... 

He sighed again, looking at Ron and Lavender who were laughing hard because of Ralph and Aurora's joke. 

"TADA!!!" Hermione's voice echoed in the common room, spreading her hands as if showing off something. But it wasn't just something.. Her hair was tied in a ponytail mixed with neat braids that flowed to her waist and she wore... what she said she would never wear at classes... Make-up. With a lipstick, if that's what you call them that was colored cherry red a shade darker than her natural lips, a white eyeshadow that emphasized her face more.. more.. prettier. 

Ron and Harry just dropped their jaws at the sight of Hermione. 

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" Hermione screamed. "What are the two of you doing here?" Hermione said, quite shocked. She was supposed to show that only to Lavender because she was just 'trying it on' but she never expected to Harry and Ron to be there.. to see her like that.. God this was so embarassing. 

"Wow..." was all Harry could say.. Just two feet away from him,to his thought, was an angel. 

Hermione just blushed. "Oh Okay, since the two of you are already here, let's go, but _first_ let me take this stupid thing off." Hermione said, trying not to look embarassed. 

"Come on Hermione." Lavender said. Looking at Harry, Hermione just blushed harder. 

"I don't think so.." Hermione said and looked up the stairs she was about to step on,seeing Parvati was giving her a 'go-on' signal.Hermione bit her lip. 

"Yeah, Besides, Just one minute to go, I bet you don't have any time to get that off... It was even you who said 'The early bird catches the fattest worm.'. You look good Hermione. Trust me." Lavender said, smiling. 

"*SIGH* Fine, but don't tease me, I was just putting this on.." Hermione said, flinging her bag on her shoulders. While doing so, she thought, _I never said that, It was Ron who said The early bird catches the fattest worm._

"You look nice Hermione." Ron smiled. 

"Thanks Ron." Hermione said. 

"Harry, close your mouth already." Hermione chuckled closing Harry's mouth with her fingers. 

"Hehe, sorry.Hermione, you look wow." Harry blushed. Hermione just grinned. Things went out okay than she had thought. That was supposed to be the most embarassing moment of her life.   


~*~ 

They entered the Great Hall followed by stares,glares and raised eyebrows. Has Hermione Granger done a makeover? Hermione was getting nervous. 

"Look Hermione, everybody seems to be looking at you." Ron said. 

"And I hate it.. I should have never agreed to put this on.. Grrr.." Hermione said, gritting her teeth notcing that every corner of her eye, she would she lots of pairs of eyes looking at her. She covered her face with her hands. 

"Calm down 'Mione." Lavender reminded her and so they just joined the Gryffindor table fore breakfast. 

"Aurora, your mommy really looks prettier today." Ralph whispered to Aurora. 

"Keep it down. She hates make up." Aurora reminded Ralph, who just nodded in reply and insterted a 'She's already pretty even without makeup anway.' 

. Just then, about hundered owls fluttered in the window. Mail time (a/n : i know it isn't supposed to be served during breakfast but bear with me here okay!) 

The owls dropped packages, letters, newspapers on to the recipents. And suddenly, an white owl fluttered towards Hermione and dropped a red envelope with gold strings on the sides. 

"Who's that for?" Ron asked. 

"I don't know" Hermione answered slumply trying to ignore the stares while Ron picked up the letter. After reading Hermione's name on the cover, he just grinned and handed it to Hermione. 

"Not more than 5 minutes in the Great Hall and you have a love letter already."Ron grinned. 

"Thanks to your new look!" Lavender added. 

Hermione just shrugged and opened the letter. 

_Dear Hermione,_

_As days pass by I couldn't hold it inside me._   
_I know it's not right and I know there is no_   
_way you can love me back but I just wanted_   
_you to know that someone is right_   
_here loving you._

_~Your secret Admirer_

"I-it's not for me." Hermione said nervously. What if this was a prank? She should never let go of her real expression maybe they would think she was so desparate to be happy receiving a secret admirer letter. But she felt.. nice. She turned to Harry. What if it was from him? Besides, It must have been Hedwig. 

"Can I see?" Lavender said and picked up the latter after Hermione nodded. Lavender nodded on the letter. "It's a secret admirer letter alright." Lavender said and put back the the letter on the envelope and turned around. She didn't see anyone blushing so furiously or giggling or obvious it was him/her or whatever sent the letter. 

"Let me take a look at it." Harry said. Hermione turned to him. '*sigh* And I thought it was from you.. Darn Hermione, Hedwig isn't the only white owl. Like duh.' Hermione tought dully and watched Harry's expression while reading the letter. His face seemed to be sort of... jealous? Hermione coldn't understand. Did he like her too? Or was he disgusted? What?  
  
"You're evil." Ralph stated.  
  
Aurora giggled. "I know that. Someday we'll see that they'll end up together."  
~*~ 

That afternoon... 

"Ron, It's your's and Lavenders turn to buy food for Aurora and Ralph. Just the two of you." Hermione said, as practiced. Beaming, quite proud that her make up was finally removed. 

"No, I have something to do!" Ron and Lavender said together. And after just stared why they spoke together. 

"Well me and Hermione have something to do too!" Harry added to Hermione's conclusion. The four of them were in the Common Room, 'arguing' about who's turn it is to buy the food for their faeries. 

"You can't just let Aurora and Ralph buy it on their own!" Hermione said throwing her arms in the air as Harry ducked to miss Hermione's arm and followed with a whispery 'sorry'. Ralph and Aurora just sat on a pillow on the couch and watched the four of them 'argue'. 

"Fine!" Ron and Lavender said together, again. 

Harry just smiled/smirked. At last, they agreed. "You see, the two of you even say the same things together. You two will get together. Both your minds run together. Just perfect." Hermione teased. 

"Oh yeah??" Ron and Lavender said together. 

"Yeah." replied Harry and Hermione in unison. They became shocked they said the same word, just the simpled word, 'Yeah'.. together.. Just after Hermione's conclusion. _Both your minds work together. Just Perfect._

"Now, that... was a coincidense." Harry and Hermione pointed to each other in unison and just stared at each other in disbeleif. Ron and Lavender just grinned. 

"Bye bye.... We'll leave the two of you here.." Lavender said, signaling Aurora and Ralph to come to them. 

And so, Harry and Hermione were left there, just staring at each other. Then, in a minute, they bursted out laughing. Just happy that Ron and Lavender finally agreed to come together. 

"Where did I even get that statement?!" Hermione scorned herself as she scratched her head intentionally. 

"What Herm?" Harry asked but did bite his slippery tounge for blurting out 'herm'. 

"Nevermind.. HEY! I said I don't like you calling me 'Herm!' " Hermione exclaimed as she poked Harry on his arm. 

"Sorry, I-I didn't mean to actually Herm. - Hermione.." Harry replied. 

"You okay? You're stuttering." Hermione looked a bit curious. 

"Yeah, I am." Harry lied. There was obviously something bothering him. 

"Well, okay. I think I'll just go upstairs and fix some of my things for a while. Come on Crookshanks.."Hermione smiled at Harry and tried to call on her cat who obeyed Hermione and went up with her the spiral staircases to the Girl's Dorm. 

Harry just stared at the spot where he had seen the last sight of Hermione before she went up her dorm. Harry sighed, but something was dragging his feet up his dorm too. 

Harry got in the dorm and lied down his bed. Nobody else was there. He just looked up the ceiling. What was bothering him? Why was he so preoccupied? Why wasn't his heart beating normally that day? Was it about you-know-who? Lots of questions were boggled in Harry's mind. Trying to relax, he positioned himself facing the wall. Turning around to his right, there was something on his desk. 

Harry sighed and stood up, picked up the red envelope. Written on it in was 'For the one and only girl in my heart... Hermione Granger.' 

"Hmph. Corny." Harry said. Harry just shrugged why he said those words. 

He knew Hermione didn't want the letter, but why was it with him? Why did he even bother to keep it? He did remember crumpling it afterwards. 

and Harry started reading it again: 

_Dear Hermione,_

_As days pass by I couldn't hold it inside me._   
_I know it's not right and I know there is no_   
_way you can love me back but I just wanted_   
_you to know that someone is right_   
_here loving you._

_~Your secret Admirer_

"Cornier." Harry knew there was no such word as that but he could never find anything else that would describe it. For him. He examined the handwriting. It was really neat. Though, quite familiar. But how many wizards could have not thought of having it being written by another person right? 

But the real question was, Why did he care? He shook his head. Hermione was his bestfriend. Of course he cared. But it was different. Mixed emotions and such, he hated to admit it, but he was jealous... 

~ 

Ron and Lavender returned back to the Gryffindor Common Room, laughing and feeling so jolly. Even Aurora and Ralph were smiling too. 

"Hey, where are the two?" Ron asked suddenly, noticing that Harry and Hermione weren't around. 

Lavender shrugged. "Dunno, probably somewhere else..". Ron shrugged back and sat on the couch. 

"Wanna sit?" Ron asked Lavender, quite blushing. 

"Sure." Lavander said and sat beside Ron. 

Ron started with how they got to Hogwarts, interviewing Lavender about everything else about her. And after minutes of talking. They finally decided to see each other later. Lavender and Ron up to their separate dorms.  
  
Meanwhile.. The two faeried were left in the Common Room.  
  
"Got it?" Aurora asked.  
  
"Yep." Ralph smiled and showed her Harry's moving picture that he held up. And Aurora showed Ralph a picture of Hermione.  
  
"Okay, so remember, you put this.." Aurora said and traded their pictures. "in Daddy's I mean, Harry's Aritmacy Book. And I put this in his Arithmacy Book too. Remember, page 147." Aurora said clearly.  
  
Ralph nodded and soon they went up to the Boy's Dorms and Aurora to the opposite and they did what they planned.   


~*~ 

Ron entered his dorm with a smile plastered on his face. But then he notices Harry crumpling a piece of paper. 

"What's with you?" Ron asked Harry while throwing his bag on his bed. 

Harry let out a heavy sigh. 

Ron posed at a corner of Harry's bed. "Man, what's wrong with you?" Ron asked again. Figuring out that Harry wouldn't reply to his question, it was now pretty self explanatory that Harry was mad about the red peice of paper because he was staring at it. 

Ron rolled his eyes. "You know what Harry, I think I know something you don't know." Ron phrased. 

Harry shooked his head and was alarmed by Ron's statement. The thought of who the bastard was who sent Hermione the letter poofed like a bubble. 

"What is it that you know that I don't?" Harry's curiousity spilled out. 

"If you'd look at the way you're acting towards Hermione. You'll know it too Harry." Ron san, with a toothless smile and a glint in this eye. 

"What do you mean?" Harry asked,raising his brows. 

"Harry, You keep convincing yourself you don't like her. Doing that is like poison man. Keep it iside you and it could destroy you." Ron stated. 

It was a perfect time to tease Ron about Lavender that if Ron liked Lavender, on 'why wouldn't you tell her?' But something in Harry told him not to let a squeak get out of him. Those words hit him. He was right. He sat there with silence. Before he could do anything.. 

"You're welcome Harry." Ron grinned and went to the bathroom to change. 

Harry just stood up and smiled a bit. That got him into his senses. He just crumpled the paper once again and threw it in the trashcan. 

~*~ 

"I do hope Daddy realizes what Mommy means to him. Now that he has a rival. hehe." Aurora said with a devious grin.  
  
Ralph just nodded and observed Harry who was sitting on the floor leaning back on the couch and seemed to be thinking of something so deep. 

Just then Hermione came down, quite running and using her left hand as if to tourniquet her right hand that was bleeding. It looked liked a scratch. 

"Omigosh! Daddy! Look!" Aurora gasped and flew hurriedly towards Harry and when Harry noticed Aurora, Aurora then pointed to Hermione. Who was trying to get out of the common room. 

Harry snapped up and looked at Hermione. "Hermione, what happened?" Harry said, now nervous. 

"I-I don't know. I was just fixing my stuff and I hit my arm on the lock of the trunk." Hermione said, hardly breathing. Scared to look at the blood dripping from her wound. 

"Come on, Let me bring you to the Hospital Wing." Harry said quite demanding. 

"Okay.." Hermione said as she bit her lip. 

"Here." Harry got his handkercheif and put it on her bleeding wound. 

"But.. Harry, that's your favorite hanky..." Hermione worried. 

"It's okay, now Let's go." Harry said firmly and walked her towards the hospital wing. 

It was a 3 minute walk to the Hospital wing. But all Hermione could do was trash her thought about her wound and wonder why Harry was so frantic about her having a small 2 inch wound on her arm and even putting his favorite hanky on her wound. Harry was walking quite fast beside her and sometimes he'd go to fast. 

"Harry, this isn't really an emergency you know. It's just a wound." Hermione squeaked. 

"Hermione, look, it's still bleeding." Harry said, now holding her hand and as if dragging her to the Hospital Wing. 

Harry felt something from his fingers crawl to his spine. This was 'electricity'. But then , his happiness had to end. They reached the Hospital Wing. 

They entered and called politely for Madame Pomfrey. 

But she wasn't there. 

"Impossible. Where could she be?" Hermione said. 

"That couldn't be! Anyone could get hurt in any hour in Hogwarts and she isn't around!" Harry exclaimed. 

"Harry, don't get mad at her. Maybe got something, somewhere." Hermione said trying to calm him down. Gosh was he worried about her? Did he even care? Well, they were bestfriends.. 

"I can put on a bandage myself.." Hermione said. 

"Mm. Probably." Harry said and walked with her up to the place where there were some bandages and stuff. 

Hermione sat down when Harry politely told her so. 

Hermione looked at Harry. He was worried. It was very touchy. He cared 

"Okay, here, let me." Harry insisted kindly and grabbed Hermione's hand lightly. 

Hermione let her wounded hand out and just felt electricity flowing down on her body from Harry's fingertips. Yeah, again. 

Harry grabbed the cotton and dabbed on some disinfectant thingie on her wound. 

"This is gonna sting a bit." Harry said but then he blew a little air on the surface of her wound. So it wouldn't hurt much. 

"That didn't hurt." Hermione grinned. Harry just chuckled a bit and grabbed the bandages. 

He slowly put them on Hermione's arm. He was enjoying himself. Wishing he could hold her arms all the time like that, but of course without her getting hurt. 

"Harry, how did you.." Hermione started. but then she was cut off by Harry. 

"Well I saw a nurse treat Dudley's leg when he got scratched and I just made a mental note about it." Harry answered without letting Hermione finish her question. Hoping it wasn't rude because he just wanted her to know he knew her so well. 

Hermione just grinned. And there, it was finished. 

"Now, to make it heal faster." Harry said with a smile and kissed an area of her wound, well not on the bandage of course. 

As Harry did so, he could still smell the disinfectant and the bandage on where he kissed her. Her skin was soft and supple wishing he could continue doing so. 

Hermione was just really shocked but not enough that it made her gasp a bit. 

Harry smiled at Hermione and she smiled back. Harry now held her hand. 

"Thanks Harry." Hermione said and kissed him on the cheek. Harry was now blushing. and so was she. 

And so they went out the Hospital Wing after Hermione made a note to Madame Pomfrey they used some and they were okay. 

"This feels weird." Hermione said, turning her wounded arm. The bandage was not really perfect but it was okay. 

"Why?" Harry asked. Hermione just shrugged and grinned. Hermione hope that gave him a clue. 

Hary grinned back and accompanied her the way back to the Gryffindor Common Room. 

Just in time to see Ron and Lavender with faces close to each other . And Ron had a hand on her cheek. Even with a numb arm, Hermione grabbed Harry's and gestured him to look at the two. 

Harry and Hermione looked in anticipation. Just then they heard son say: 

"There is some left on your cheek,." Ron said wiping away something from Lavender's Face. 

**THUD!**

Ron and Lavender snapped up apart. To see Hermione smiling guiltily as she was trying to lift up a chair that fell from the ground and Harry behind her. 

"Ehehe. Hi guys.." Hermione managed to say. 

"Uh hi.." Ron and Lavender said. 

"Hi Mommy. Hi Daddy!" Aurora said and flew over to her mommy and daddy and kissed each on the cheek. 

"Whats with your arm Hermione?" Lavender asked. 

Hermione touched the spot of her wound, rubbing it lightly. "Oh nothing, just got scratched hard when I opened my trunk." 

"What did Madame Pomfrey do about it?" Ron asked. 

"Well Madame Pomfrey wasn't around, so Harry did it." Hermione said and glanced at Harry. 

Ron and Lavender grinned mischeviously and looked around. Hermione glared at the two. 

"Okay, since we're all doing nothing... then let's go to Hogesmade." Harry suggested and they all agreed. 

When they were now walking towards Hogesmade, Harry bumped into someone, which was actually Justin. His books fluttered everywhere. 

"Sorry." Harry said and helped him. Justin just nodded and walked away. 

Harry crouched and picked up a peice of paper. Some scribbled of notes. And it was so familiar. 

~*~  
  
FINISH! toldya it was a cliffie... er, please review okay! i'm still setting my mind on tothe next chappy!!!! nyenyenye!!!   
  
thanks to: anonymous , HP-HG 4EVA, ThePopGurlz, qwert , h/h shipper , pookie bear , HP Fan , Kate, Silver Storm Dragon(*muah*), potter-reader , harrypotterfreak , dragonAce, mandy , Potter89, Hermi , Padfoot , Hermi again, coolkatz88 , ms. potter, Shiara , SoftballSweety89 , laure , hp4eva(2x), Silver Storm Dragon , uh-uh , Marni Granger, thefly, Lavender , gray frog, AnimeFanatic, Heaven(read her fics!), alecia , Catz , Destiny's Light, Promy , Coolgirl , Aline Aguiar, jo and to all my reviewers! all of you really inspire me!!! nye i hope you liked this chappie!   
  
PLEASEEE REVIEW!!! 


	5. Big Feet

Evergreen  
  
Chapter 5  
  
After the trip to Hogesmade, the four decided to settle back in the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"House sweet house.." Ron sighed. Happy to be back in the castle.  
  
Lavender just chuckled at his "quote".  
  
"Hey guys, I'm going upstairs. I'm so stupid. I forgot to feed Crookshanks this morning." Hermione said. Trying to sound as convincing as possible.  
  
"Me too. I'll just be upstairs." Harry said.  
  
Ron and Lavender just looked at each other.  
  
~  
  
And so Harry and Hermione did go up their dorms.  
  
Harry quickly got his I.C (Invisibility Cloak) from his trunk dusting off some dirt on it.  
  
He didn't want to make any noise so he got his robe off and also got the contents of his pocket on the desk.  
  
Noticing a folded piece of paper, he recognized it was something he picked from helping Justin a while ago.  
  
As if talking to the paper, Harry said, "I'll deal with you later."  
  
Harry then put on his cloak and went down the staircases. When he reached the Gryffindor Common Room, he decided to check up on Ron and Lavender. They were sitting down one of the couches and just talking.  
  
Harry grinned and went up to the Girl's Dormitories. Well Hermione told him so.  
  
Harry put off his cloak and knocked gently on the door where Hermione was 'feeding her cat'.  
  
Hermione eagerly opened the door and quite widened her eyes to see Harry wearing a gray sweater.  
  
Hermione scanned him for a while. His toned muscles and such just practically blinked a few more times and looked up his face.  
  
"Ready?" Harry asked, quite blushing after Hermione's 'weird' expression.  
  
"Yeah. Let me take off my robes too. I don't want to make any noise." Hermione said, turning away and put off her robe. Hoping she didn't sound too.appealing. Besides, she had contents in her robe pockets.  
  
Harry's eyes then widened to see Hermione with just her uniform. Yeah, without her robes. Almost every inch of her body was detailed. And also grinned at the thought they had the same perspective that they could actually make noise with their robes on.  
  
"No more coins in your pocket?" Hermione asked, putting out the coins and stuff in her pocket.  
  
"None." Harry proudly said but then Hermione tapped the area of his pockets checking if there was really something. Harry widened his eyes a bit.  
  
"Just checking." Hermione grinned. Harry then chuckled.  
  
"By the way, were not going to wear any shoes. Remember?" Hermione reminded Harry.  
  
"Of course I do, you expect me to wear nothing on my feet while I go up here?" Harry said a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"You know, you are quite sounding like me already." Hermione concluded.  
  
Harry grinned and started to take off his shoes wishing it would stink. (a/n: bwahahah!)  
  
And Hermione slowly unclasped her shoe straps and rolled down her socks putting them in a safe place and flattened her feet on the floor, happy to feel some air on her feet.  
  
Hermione glanced at Harry putting his socks inside his shoes. And before Harry could even say anything..  
  
"You can put those here.." Hermione said pointing at the area where she placed he shoes.  
  
Harry grinned. She did read his mind.  
  
Harry then did what Hermione said and grinned looking at Hermione's neatly polished shoes and her shoes to be an inch smaller than his own shoes.  
  
"Harry, you got big feet. You know what they say about men who have big feet?" Hermione grinned, quite blushing.  
  
"What?" Harry's curiosity spitted out.  
  
"Big shoes?" Hermione laughed. Harry chuckled and blushed a bit. And after they just smiled at each other.  
  
"Let's go." Hermione said.  
  
Harry nodded and put the invisibility cloak on the two of them.  
  
"You go first." Harry whispered. Hermione then walked slowly in front of him.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione's back. She was just 3 inches away for him to grab her shoulders, turn her around, push her on the wall and kiss her senseless. Besides nobody would see them.  
  
But Harry just shook his head and followed Hermione down the spiral staircases leading to the Common Room.  
  
He could smell her sweet scent of flowers and hints of citrusy scents. Well she always smelled that good.  
  
But then (To Harry's dismay..) they arrived to their destination. The Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
So why did they have to wear an I.C. if they were just leading to the Common Room?  
  
Hermione turned around and grinned to Harry. Nodding towards Ron and Lavender's direction.  
  
"But they're not standing up." Harry whispered.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand walking in very slowly at the back of the couch where Ron and Lavender were sitting on. God she loved holding those hands.  
  
"Watch and learn." Hermione whispered.  
  
Hermione, still inside the I.C.(Invisibility Cloak), tapped Lavender on the shoulder.  
  
Lavender then looked sideways to Ron.  
  
Ron just gave her a 'Yes?' expression.  
  
"Did you just tap me on my shoulder?" Lavender asked.  
  
"No." Ron answered, surprised.  
  
Lavender just shrugged "Ok. I'm sorry. I just thought so."  
  
Ron looked in front of him. "Should I tell her already or not?" Ron thought.  
  
Memories of the previous times they were together, he seemed to like her more and more each day. And maybe it could be true that she liked him. Well maybe, Harry said so. And why would Harry and Hermione Keep on teasing them to each other?  
  
So maybe we look good together? Just after what I said to Harry that he should tell Hermione his feelings 'cause it's like poison if you keep it inside you. Should I tell her?  
  
"Tell her." Harry whispered to Ron's ear. Trying to sound like Ron as much as possible. Harry wanted to let Ron think it was Ron's own consience(spl?) talking to himself.  
  
Ron stirred up a bit.  
  
"Ron, I think I should go." Lavender said and stood up the couch.  
  
"Lavender. No. I-" Ron said as he took Lavender's arm.  
  
And they stood up, hand to hand.  
  
Hermione practically grabbed Harry's arm to lead him to the place where they were standing.  
  
When they were now very close, Hermione took a deep breath and pushed Lavender very slowly.  
  
And it made Lavender lean towards Ron and.  
  
Fell on top of him.  
  
"Omigosh, I-I'm so sorry." Lavender said.  
  
"I-I didn't know how that happened.' She added.  
  
Lavender was just an inch apart from Ron's face.  
  
They looked at each other. Eye-to-eye.  
  
Lavender looked into Ron's eyes. As it looking for something. And so did Ron.  
  
But they had to get up. "I'm sorry Ron for falling for..I mean.. falling on you." Lavender said brushing herself up.  
  
Ron took Lavender's hand. "Lavender, I'm sorry. I have fallen.. for you.. fallen in love with you." Ron said, almost whispering.  
  
Lavender widened her eyes in shock. "You? You have?"  
  
"I have. I'm sorry but I had to tell you." Ron said.  
  
Lavender then hugged Ron. "Don't be. I have fallen for you too.."  
  
"I can't believe it." Ron said.  
  
"Well I couldn't be happier." Lavender said deepening the hug.  
  
"Come on!" Hermione said and grabbed Harry on the arm again . And led the way back to the Girl's Dorms.  
  
When the reached there, Hermione had to shriek.  
  
"YES!!! YES!!! WE DID IT!!" Hermione said very happily. And hugged Harry.  
  
"Yeah, my idea is finally done!!!" Harry said.  
  
"Well, those were all my plans." Hermione grinned.  
  
"Haha, yeah. Sure. Great Job Hermione." Harry said, offering a hand shake.  
  
"You too Harry." She said happily and shook his hands back.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry was now in peace, well, not really in peace, Ron was still jumping happily on his bed and shouting "YES!!" "YES!!"  
  
"You know Harry, I don't know but it really was such a blessing that Lavender fell on me!" Ron said very happily.  
  
"Really? Nice to hear that.." Harry said, trying to sound 'innocent'.  
  
While in the other side of the Gryffindor Tower, two girls were also talking. Specifically, Hermione and Lavender. Lavender just giggling all the time.  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay, so Aurora, Ron and Lavender are already an 'item'.." Ralph started.  
  
"And my Mommy and Daddy are still aren't.." Aurora finished the sentence and Ralph just nodded.  
  
"Oh I don't know." Aurora sighed.  
  
"Hey I have an idea!" Ralph said and it seemed to brighten up Aurora's expression. And so, they worked it out.  
  
~*~  
  
END of chapter.  
  
Nothing much to say!! Just review please! ^_^ 


End file.
